


Things You Said When You Were Drunk

by wildandsexy



Series: Jackbum Drabbles [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, basically 2 dumb best friends who are shit at communicating, break each others hearts accidentally, this is self indulgent trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildandsexy/pseuds/wildandsexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson and Jaebum are incredibly bad at communicating. Alcohol doesn't really help the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Said When You Were Drunk

Jaebum was drunk. Jaebum was drunk and a little grumpy and maybe even a bit mean.

Mark and Jinyoung were very drunk but clearly enjoying it as they weaved haphazardly down the footpath with their arms linked.

Jackson was unfortunately sober and very very aware of it. He heard Mark’s somewhat hysterical snicker erupt from behind him and he smiled fondly, keeping his eyes firmly on his leader marching doggedly ahead of him. Jaebum just barely side-stepped a street light only to catch one foot on the other and narrowly avoided taking a tumble to the ground.

“Jaebum-hyung,” Jinyoung whined, stretching the words in a way that Jackson could definitely say would not improve the elder’s mood. “Slow down! Not all of us are sober enough to race!”

Jaebum huffed and pulled his coat tighter under his chin but slowed slightly.

Jackson took the opportunity to catch him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Jaebum-hyung don’t get upset over what that douchebag said he was just being a dick.” Mark called out in agreement and Jackson watched Jaebum’s tensed expression relax minutely. “Anyway I’m sure he’s pretty embarrassed after I told him off! I’d be pretty intimidated the Jackson Wang if I were him.”

Jackson’s teasing remarks didn’t have the intended effect and Jaebum groaned in exasperation, swinging around to face him with raised eyebrows. “I didn’t ask you to get involved Jackson I had the situation handled, I didn’t need your help.”

Jackson felt his mouth drop in surprise and he heard Mark exclaim from nearby too.

“Jaebum that’s not fair,” Jinyoung said softly, with the tense atmosphere helping him sober up. But Jaebum wasn’t having it, thrusting a finger angrily in Jackson’s face.

“I didn’t need your help alright? I’m the hyung here I don’t need you fighting my battles for me!”

“Jaebum! Enough!” Jinyoung yelled grabbing Jaebum by the back of the neck and pulling him along with him to continue back to the dorm.

Jackson stood frozen in shock for a few moments before Mark pulled him along too, an arm around his waist and some random topic of conversation only drunk Mark could think of to distract him.

***

While he was lying in his bed, eyes open and mind too awake to get any rest he heard Mark’s groggy voice mumble, “Jaebum was being a dick but… He just doesn’t understand why you wanted to help… Don’t worry about him.”

If only it were that easy.

***

The next morning Jaebum had taken him aside before breakfast. If being yelled at the night before hadn’t already made him hesitant to talk to Jaebum, standing before him only in boxer shorts and while Jaebum was already fully dressed definitely did.

He spoke briefly and quietly, the slight roughness in his voice the only sign of the hangover Jackson knew he would be suffering from, “I’m sorry for what I said. I was out of line.”

Despite its briefness Jackson knew how Jaebum struggled with apologies, even when he felt shitty about something so he couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face. Jaebum looked content and Jackson grinned, pressing a quick peck to his cheek and going to leave but not before turning around saying, “No worries Jaebum-ah.”

He had to lock himself in the bathroom to avoid getting spanked by Jaebum after but it was still worth it.

***

The next time they were drinking together was at some boring event for JYP, where there were too many people and not enough music. Yugyeom and Bambam whinging to him about how “they were 17! That’s basically legal” while Jackson laughed and downed his drink uncaringly.

Jaebum was off with Jinyoung talking to important staff members or whoever the fancy people in suits were, and Mark and Youngjae were standing awkwardly near a table of food and Jackson was pretty they were the sole reason it was looking decidedly emptier than when they’d arrived. Dieting didn’t seem to be something either of them worried about he thought with a twinge of bitterness.

He searched around for something else for him to do, having already spoken to just about everyone he actually knew here and attempted valiantly to make conversation with the interesting looking ones he didn’t. As he made eye contact with a server and gestured for another glass he felt an arm encircle his shoulder and a hand pat him on the chest.

“You sure you should order another one?” Jaebum teased in his ear and Jackson scoffed loudly, elbowing him softly and sniggering when Jaebum recoiled.

“Hey don’t complain drunk me is a delight!” He decreed, raising an eyebrow at the smirk crossing Jaebum’s face. The waiter reached him and he reached for of his champagnes, downing one in just a few minutes while Jaebum observed him warily. “I’m bored.” He huffed finally.

“Maybe getting drunk isn’t the best idea?”

“Hey at least I’ll be a friendly drunk! Not an angry one like you,” He mumbled, enjoying the warm buzz of alcohol spreading through his system.

“Uhuh,” Jaebum said reaching for the second glass he’d almost already finished and placed it with other empties on a nearby table. “I’m not cleaning up after you throw up on the floor of the bathroom again- plus we’ve got an early start tomorrow morning.”

“Oh Jaebum-hyung,” Jackson sighed dramatically, “Always so responsible!” He said, his tone sarcastic and teasing as he hurried away from Jaebum and his frowny face.

***

Jaebum wasn’t sure how- he’d been keeping an eye on him like always! – but Jackson had still managed to get very very tipsy. Maybe it was from all the rehearsal they’d had this morning, or from Jackson’s weight loss from dieting- that Jaebum was strongly opposed to- but he now had an armful of very sleepy and very cuddly Jackson in the backseat of the van headed home to the dorm. He avoided meeting Jinyoung’s knowing eyes but couldn’t help the flush that spread down his neck when helping Jackson to his bed and the younger boy had burrowed his head into his neck and mumbled out, “so strong” before promptly falling asleep.

***

They were drunk. Probably a little too drunk. Mark and Jinyoung had snuck out in search of food, Bambam and Yugyeom were either asleep or playing video games in one of their rooms and Youngjae was definitely asleep. Jaebum was sprawled contentedly on the couch, scrolling ambivalently though things on his phone as he listened to Jackson hum the Mission Impossible theme and hunt for the TV remote. A few minutes of silence passed before Jaebum noticed and looked up to find the floor empty, no Jackson crawling and thumping around on his undertaking. He called out twice before sighing and returning to his phone, too lethargic and comfortable to search before he heard an offended squawk from behind him.

“You didn’t even look for me,” Jackson cried, sitting up from where he had pressed himself against the back of the couch. “I could have been kidnapped and you didn’t even look!”

Jaebum couldn’t help the stupidly fond smile that passed over his face, even as Jackson mocked hurt, “But why would I worry? Anyone silly enough to kidnap you would bring you right back!”

He probably should have expected the pillow to the face but he was buzzed and Jackson was deceptively strong so as he fell off the couch he swore loudly.

“JAEBUM HUSH,” Jackson giggled loudly, still swinging the pillow wildly as Jaebum tried to block the swings and protect their drinks from Jackson’s wrath. “YOU DON’T WANT TO WAKE THE CHILDREN!”

Jaebum heard an offended scoff from one of the bedrooms and laughed as Jackson’s giggles overtook him and he fell to ground beside him. “You asshole,” he said fondly, reaching over and swatting lightly at Jackson’s face who grabbed at his hand and held it firmly in his to stop any further attacks.

“I’m happy you’re not in a bad mood Jaebum. You’re fun like this,” His voice soft and his eyes lingering on Jaebum.

Jaebum rolled his eyes, “Aren’t I always fun?”

Jackson giggled suddenly before clapping his free hand over his mouth and nodding very solemnly for a few seconds before laughter escaped again. They lay there, hands intertwined and half covered in couch pillows that had fallen with them for what felt like hours but must have only been half of one before the door slammed open. Jinyoung and Mark stumbled in, arms burdened with boxed upon boxes of food and mouths already full of dumplings they had snuck early.

“Food!” Jackson yelled, jumping up quickly and pulling Jaebum up with him. If Jaebum had been a little upset at the others’ arrival it was obviously only because he’d been comfortable on the floor.

***

Now that Jackson had finally found the remote and they weren’t starving Jinyoung suggested they watch a movie and Jaebum had been in full support of it until Mark had decided they must also involve a drinking game. He had been buzzed, maybe a little more, but still fully in control of his actions and his thoughts. Now 45 minutes into the movie and Jackson was leaning against his side and he couldn’t manage to keep his hands from running through the younger boys hair and across his ear and sometimes along his neck and Jackson hadn’t done anything to stop him. If anything he had leaned into it, pressing himself more firmly into Jaebum’s side and humming contentedly. Jaebum wondered if he was even aware of it or if he too was feeling the effects of the shots Jinyoung had ordered all of them do. Jaebum didn’t know the rules of the game they were playing and to be fair he didn’t think Jinyoung really did either.

Eventually Mark went to bed and Jinyoung not soon after him, watching Jaebum and Jackson with a small smile on his face as he moved away.

Jaebum groaned as Jackson shoved him onto his side, filling the space the other two had been taking up. “Don’t go to bed yet,” he mumbled into his chest and Jaebum hummed in agreement. Jackson was a warm and comforting weight against him, there was little that could have convinced him to go to bed. As he wondered how long he could make them stay on the couch he felt Jackson press a kiss just over his heart and he couldn’t help the quiet gasp that escaped him. “I’m gonna fall asleep…”

Jaebum chuckled softly, “Jackson?”

He felt a light hum against his chest. He was drunk, arms around Jackson’s shoulders, legs entangled and slipping into sleep when he heard Jackson murmur it.

“I love you.”

***

Jaebum lay rigid and unmoving for a good 5 minutes until he was absolutely certain Jackson was asleep before he gently slid out from under him and made his panicked escape to the bathroom. After staring at himself in the mirror for ten minutes Jaebum took a deep breath and considered himself. What the fuck had just happened? Jackson said he loved him? Jackson as in best friend, member of Got7, stubborn, beautiful, funny, Hong Kong native Jackson Wang said he loved him. Im Jaebum. That was amazing! Fantastic even? A little bit unbelievable actually. Maybe it was.

It was Jackson.

Drunk Jackson.

Jackson was already very affectionate but drunk Jackson was another level. Jaebum had once witnessed Jackson tell a bartender he loved him because the man had given him an extra shot for free when Jackson had told him about his bad day. No surely he hadn’t meant it like love love. He probably wouldn’t even remember it come morning.

Jaebum wished he wouldn’t remember this in the morning. He wished he wouldn’t remember the sudden thrill of hearing those three words he had craved for longer than he cared to admit. He wished he wouldn’t remember his stomach turning over when his drunk brain realized it wasn’t what he actually wanted, but just fate’s cruel idea of a joke. He wished he’d forget it.

***

He didn’t.

***

Jaebum didn’t really mean to avoid Jackson. Well that was a lie he did mean to avoid Jackson but he didn’t mean for it to be so obvious. Waking up earlier than everyone else to eat and shower was “just to let everyone else have more time” and definitely not so he didn’t have to witness freshly awake, adorably rumpled and warm Jackson. Staying late to rehearse was “to make sure his dancing and singing will be at top form for their next comeback” and not at all because it meant he wouldn’t end up on the couch after a long day and probably end up falling asleep on Jackson’s shoulder while they watch silly TV shows. He knew he was smothering Youngjae with the amount of time he was spending with him. He couldn’t come up with an excuse for that except pretending to be offended when Youngjae asked him why he never left him alone. Jaebum wasn’t the best at planning but he probably should have foreseen Jackson cornering him in his room while Youngjae was showering.

“Hey Jaebum-hyung-“ Jackson hesitated at the door, the smile on his face not quite reaching his eyes. “Are we alright?”

Jaebum nodded and gestured for Jackson to come in. He has mentally prepared himself for this. It was about damn time his acting days came in handy in ways that weren’t embarrassing him on TV. “Yes of course!”

“Oh okay good!” Jackson said with a smile, though his tone was still off. “I just was worried you were mad at me for something again and I didn’t know what it was for.”

Jaebum’s eyes widened, “No no, there’s nothing wrong really. I just- it’s just that uh-“

“Yes?”

“You uh,” Jaebum swallowed heavily. He was making it weird. Jackson meant it as a normal affectionate thing he shouldn’t be obsessing over it and making it so uncomfortable Jaebum just needed to deal with it and move on. “You told me you loved me.”

“I did what.”

“When we were drunk and you know… Cuddling. On the couch.”

“Oh.”

“I didn’t mean to make it weird I’m sorry.”

“No no that’s fine… I was the one who made it uncomfortable. I’m really sorry,” Jaebum shrugged and looked away, Jackson’s remorseful eyes just making it worse. “I didn’t mean to say I’m sorry that I did.”

Jaebum nodded. He had expected as much. Jackson hadn’t meant it like Jaebum had hoped and he obviously felt bad because he now realized how Jaebum felt about him. Jackson was a good person, he didn’t mean to lead him on or hurt him and Jaebum didn’t blame him. His stupid feelings were his own responsibility.

“I didn’t mean to put you in this position.”

Jaebum shrugged, “It’s not your fault.”

“I kinda feel like it is though. I’m sorry.”

“Me too.”

Jackson swallowed heavily and turned away, obviously uncomfortable. “Alright good talk I’ve got to go… Go do something.”

***

Weeks went by slowly and Jackson and Jaebum still avoided each other like the plague. There were no more shared jokes or casual affection or teasing. They were civil, far too civil to one another. It started to show. The interviews they did their managers seated them apart, clearly aware of some unresolved issues between the two that made their interactions visibly strained and troubling to fans.

Eventually something was bound to snap.

“Hey do you know if we have any juice?” Jackson called out blindly from where he was searching through the fridge as Jaebum walked into the kitchen.

“Uh no sorry I don’t think so. I can go and get some if you would like,” Jaebum said quietly and watched as Jackson’s shoulders tightened at the sound of his voice. He was about to walk away to give him some space when Jackson swung around to him, a grimace on his face.

“Can you stop that?”

“Stop what?”

Jackson huffed loudly rolling his eyes and letting his emotions take hold of him, “Stop treating me like I’m some toddler that’s about to throw a temper tantrum or start wailing! You don’t have to be so polite to me!”

“You want me to not be polite to you?” Jaebum asked incredulously.

“Yes! Just because you don’t feel the same way as I do doesn’t mean you need to treat me like I’m broken!” Jackson yelled, and Jaebum was suddenly very happy they were the only two awake.

“Wait-“

“I get it okay? I made you feel weird and I’m sorry I apologized for not keeping it to myself like I meant to but sometimes alcohol messes with my mouth filter and things just come out okay? Sometimes you tell someone you love them and it makes them feel weird because they don’t love you back but YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD MAKE IT LESS WEIRD JAEBUM? If you treated me like you used to, okay? Before you knew!”

“What.”

“That wasn’t even a question,” Jackson huffed. His bed head went in every different direction, his boxer shorts were old and faded but still clearly had squirtle printed all over them and he was wearing a mismatched pair of socks that Jaebum was pretty sure belonged to some of the other members but he’d never seen anything more absurdly amazing.

“I… You love me?”

Jackson looked furious, “What the hell are you talking about Jaebum of course I do I fucking told you so a month ago!”

None of this made sense it was clearly too early for this but Jaebum needed to know what the hell was going on, “But… You said you didn’t mean it?”

Jackson scoffed, “I never said that!”

“No you definitely did.”

“No I didn’t! I definitely told you that I was sorry because I didn’t mean to tell you because I know you don’t feel the same way but I never ever said I didn’t mean it,” Jackson eyed him hesitantly. “What the hell did you think happened?”

“I thought-“ Jaebum felt stupid and he really disliked it. “I thought you said it by accident like ‘I love you man just like I love fencing and love wearing hats that are way too big for me’… I thought you knew how I felt about you and accidentally said it.”

“How you feel about me?” Jackson said, his voice quiet for the first time the entire conversation. “How do you feel about me?”

Jaebum rolled his eyes. “Are you serious?”

Jackson glared at him, “Jaebum tell me right now how do you feel about me?”

“I… I love you.”

And suddenly he had arms full of Jackson Wang pressing their noses together and clinging to him like a koala.

“I love you too,” Jackson said proudly. “See that’s how it’s done- when someone tells you they love you you tell them you love them back. What’s wrong with you idiot?”

“I- I thought-“

“Oh shut up that’s enough talking,” Jackson declared, effectively shutting him up.

Jaebum agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hi guys! I hope you enjoyed this, please leave some kudos or a comment if you did. This is the first fic I've written in a VERY long time so feedback would be lovely. Thank you!!!! xxx
> 
> This fic was inspired by the list of "things you said" prompts found here- http://lilloury.tumblr.com/post/110395333021/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a 
> 
> If you wanna request another one feel free - I'll probably write some anyway tbh :)


End file.
